


the places you'll go!

by sophiecognito



Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Exploration, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Gen, there was an attempt at a drabble but its a few words longer alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: Alpha had never seen a forest so lush.
Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917517
Kudos: 7





	the places you'll go!

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFxiv Write 2020 event
> 
> Day 9: lush

Alpha had never seen a forest so lush.

Sure, he hadn’t _seen_ a forest before either, but the detail got lost as he wandered deeper into the Shroud. He’d seen little floating leaves beckoning him closer and closer, pirouetting in the air. They chittered like him so Alpha gave chase with abandon, almost forgetting his companion.

That was, until Omega, clumsy with so many legs took a tumble in the underbrush. Alpha pitter-pattered to a stop, tilting his head at his fallen friend. The leaves flew in a circle around them, singing.

Omega’s eye fogged up, ready to close it, but Alpha cheered them on with a chirp. A flutter of his wing told them to stand. There was so much left to explore and that was counting only the forest. 

The whole star waited for them!

**Author's Note:**

> i love alpha ;w; babyyy


End file.
